


The body remembers

by vmining (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Depression, Everyone Loves Yang Jeongin | I.N, Felix struggles to portray emotion, Flashbacks, High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jeongin acts like a kid as a coping mechanism, M/M, Minor Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers, Underage Drinking, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vmining
Summary: It's been half a year since almost losing his life in a fistfight, and all Felix can think about doing is keeping his little brother safe from the ugly world. Transforming from the pain he went through is going to be a challenge but his brother mattered more. So much more. His brother needs him and Felix isn't going to leave his side, even if it means he has to suppress his feelings forever.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 12





	The body remembers

"It h-hurts so bad," Jeongin curled into himself and held his nose with one hand, blood dripping down his neck and onto his clothing. "Please stop! I'm begging you! Stop!" He begged for mercy but he knew the group in front of him wasn't going to stop no matter how much he pleaded. This was it. He was going to die in the hands of some pathetic high school bullies all because he didn't know how to fight back. If he couldn't fight back his own father, how was he going to fight off four angry intimidating guys at once? And to make matters worse, there was nobody to save him. No Felix, no Chan, no Hyunjin; this was all on him and he was running out of time. 

"Look at him cry," Jisung chuckled and knelt next to him, smearing blood on the floor with his index finger. "Minho, grab him. There's not enough on the floor for my liking," and within seconds, Jeongin was pulled to his feet once more and started getting kicked and punched and slapped and strangled; each blow and touch done felt like it was bone-crushing, and he was starting to see black dots. Not a good sign. He knew what this felt like.

The beating lasted only a minute or so until Woojin gave him a good punch in the rib that shattered it and knocked him down, and Jeongin fell against the floor with a thud. His lungs screamed for air but when he tried breathing in, all he tasted was copper and salt. He was practically choking on his own fluids. 

Minho looked down and spat on the boy, his friends laughing evilly behind him. They didn't even feel remorse. This was it. He was going to die. Jeongin wasn't going to graduate high school, he wasn't going to ever see his Mom again, he wasn't going to be able to tell Felix he loved him one last time, he wasn't going to do anything past this point because he could already feel his heart stopping and his body becoming weaker by the second. He attempted to get up but he slipped in his blood and fell back down, smashing his head against the floor. "What are you, a fish? Get up," Seungmin screamed at him but was pleased when he heard no reply.

"I think that's enough for today. Tell your nerd brother to meet us by the—"

A voice growled from behind Jisung and low and behold, it was Hyunjin, jaw screwed shut, fists clenched at his sides, breathing heavily like he'd run a marathon. Before Minho could even open his mouth, Hyunjin grabbed Jisung by the back of the head, kneed him in the nose and then flipped him over his shoulder like a sack, causing the guy to land with a thud flat on his back. The other three just stood silently as Hyunjin broke down into tears and started screaming obscenities at Minho, the one who had planned this all from the start. 

"Why?! What do you gain from hurting him?! He didn't do anything! He's just a fucking kid and he has nothing to do with anything between you all and Felix! What the fuck is wrong with you all?!"

Eventually his screaming did exactly what he planned and all it took was one teacher to get a glimpse of what was happening for the school to be put on lock-down.

" _This is a medical hold-in please, please do not leave your current classrooms and stay in until we announce that it's over. Once again, this is a medical emergency hold-in please and we need everybody to stay inside their current classrooms."_

Seungmin, Woojin and Minho all stood around him, staring at him with wide eyes. It was a fight or flight situation; there was no guarantee Jeongin was going to make it out alive but Hyunjin would jump through fire and back for Felix, and if that meant giving up his life for him then so be it.


End file.
